


Dating Advice

by katemiller



Series: 1000 Follower Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Neverforgetthemoments said : I was thinking you could write some angsty Sherlolly as friends but hinting at something else, with fireworks in the end





	Dating Advice

Molly smiled as she lifted the coffee to her lips, enjoying the slow falling flakes of snow.

“He just wants to shag you, you know?” Sherlock’s appearance next to her almost caused her to drop the cup.

“Shit Sherlock!” She held her hand to her chest as her heart rate slowed but she kept walking.

“Did you even notice what he had in his wallet?” Disgust filled Sherlock’s voice. Molly looked at him sideways.

“And how would you know what was in his wallet?” She asked skeptically.

“I watched him pay for your drink.” He lightly tapped the lid of her cup.

“Have you been following me?” She stopped walking, a sense of instant irritation building.

“Noooo, you always stop at that shop on Thursdays before class.” He reached back and cupped her elbow, pulling her forward. “Always.”

“So you are always following me?” Her irritation working its way into the sound of her voice.

“Again, no. I simply observe.” He gave her a pointed look and started walking quickly. “If you don’t hurry you’ll be late for class.”

Molly frowned and stepped up her pace. She raised her cup to take a drink and wrinkled her nose, thinking.

“So what if he wants to shag me, shouldn’t I be allowed to have a little fun?” She smirked as she watched his cheeks turn a deeper shade of red.

“Of course,” he finally said. “I think I’ll skip class today…borrow your notes later?”

“What? Sherlock, no.” Molly stopped at the cross walk and watched as he turned away from the direction they were supposed to be going. “Seriously, Sherlock, you can’t keep skipping class!”

“Watch me,” he said over his shoulder. His flippant tone annoyed her and she stomped her foot in frustration.

“I can have fun with whomever I want…AND NO YOU CANNOT BORROW MY NOTES!” She yelled at him as he continued to walk away.

–

A Week Later

Molly sighed as she shut the door of her apartment behind her. Mary was just getting out of class and had told her that morning she was going to stop by 221B to _see_ John…Molly had the apartment to herself for several hours. Pure bliss.

She hung up her coat on the hook and took her bag to her room. Dropping her bag just inside her room she spun on the spot, looking back into their tiny living room.

There was Sherlock lying on the couch, feet crossed with Toby on his chest.

“What the hell?” She walked over and picked up her cat, holding him possessively. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s Wednesday, Mary and John are having their weekly shagging session at our apartment.” Sherlock sat up and brushed the cat hair off his shirt. Molly stared at him, the frown on her face becoming even more prominent. “Do _you_ enjoy hearing them shag?”

“No!” Molly scoffed and placed Toby on the ground. “But that still doesn’t mean you have to be here!”

“I need to borrow your notes.” He leaned down and pulled out a tattered notebook with pages sticking out everywhere. Molly raised an eyebrow in question. “From last Thursday.”

“Ahh, yes, the day you decided to skip class because you were mad at me for wanting to have a little fun.” She walked into the kitchen as she talked. “I still don’t know why you care.” She called over her shoulder.

“You’re my friend,” he said sofly, standing right behind her.

“Gah!” She jumped and turned around.

“Hello,” he said with a smirk. Molly sighed deeply and took a step back, resting against the edge of the sink.

“If you were my friend you would be supporting my decisions, not making me second guess every guy that flirts with me.” She crossed her arms.

“Not every – ”

“Every guy…and girl.” She added with a smirk.

“Didn’t you notice the…” Molly eyed him, “She just didn’t seem like your type.” He shrugged.

“And what is my type?” She fought the urge to lick her lips. Sherlock studied her face for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. “Never mind, I don’t want to know…just stay out of my dating life.”

–

Molly left early the next day for the coffee shop. Mary and John had ended up back at their apartment the night before after Sherlock had started blaring kids’ programs outside John’s room and they were on round three.

Molly sighed happily as she settled into a corner booth with a book. She had only gotten a paragraph in when a large shadow feel over her table. She looked up and frowned.

“Morning.” Sherlock slid into the seat across from her.

“Why?” She practically sobbed. “Why are you here?…Give me more dating advice?”

“Maybe.” Sherlock twirled his mobile on the table in front of him.

“Of course…what advice do you have for me today?” Molly closed her book and dropped it on the table. “No dating while I finish Uni?”

“No, Mol – ”

“Should I keep my legs closed tightly so that my future husband doesn’t think I sleep around?” She continued.

“Molly,”

“Oh, no! I’ve got it! You want me – ”

“Yes, I want you.” He said simply.

“You want me to do what?” She folded her hands on the table and waited.

“No, I just want you.” He set his mobile down and reached over, setting his hand on hers. Molly’s eyes grew big in realization and then she smiled. “Molly Hooper, can I buy you a coffee?”


End file.
